Dès L'enfance
by Jiwwy
Summary: Nathalie, YOU DON'T KNOW FRENCH. The stories of various offspring in the future at Hogwarts - including Adam, Nathalie, Jarvis, Chaucer, and more!


The clearest weather in years greeted the students as they disembarked the Hogwarts Express. The image of Hogwarts across the lake was so perfect the children could swear it was just a little crystal model in front of their faces, had they been paying attention. Only one boy was, however. He stood stock still on the steps down to the platform for the briefest moment, letting his lungs slowly inflate with the nearly tangible charm around him. His hair ruffled in the soft breeze, making really no difference to his messy locks. Then someone shoved him in the back roughly, quite ruining the moment. "Move it, Potter," sang a girl behind him. Adam Potter eyed her sternly then jumped off the side to the platform.  
  
Jarvis smiled a little to herself then looked out across the lake; finishing the memory Adam had started. She licked her lips and flicked a lock of hair aside, and did not move when the next person asked her to.  
  
She was an intimidating girl, though no one could really say why. She was nice-looking enough, but she did not have the intimidating sort of beauty that other girls, even in her own year, possessed. In fact, in not many ways was her appearance above average. Jarvis had a pointed face and slate- coloured eyes, with unimpressed-looking droopy lashes. The feature that most set her apart was her hair – long, thick, and shiny as a metal sheet. The colour was peculiar, one that could only be produced from a few choice sets of genes - something like the bloody sunset seen through crystal white wine.  
  
This colour being so rare, one might think it strange to imagine that on this platform there were already half a dozen children with the same colour. The fact that half the genes required for the colour come from Weasleys makes this easier to imagine.  
  
The first person to get up the nerve to bother Jarvis happened to be another with this coloured hair. "Move aside, you!" Nathalie Weasley roared. The two were cousins and strangely similar looking, yet there could not have been someone who looked had an aura less like Jarvis than Nathalie. Nathalie was curly-headed, with the smile of a cherub – rosy cheeks and lips like carnation petals. Her eyes were nearly the same shade as Jarvis' but infinitely more warm. She radiated the kind of sweetness that could make you sick; it had just that effect on Jarvis regularly.  
  
"Nathalie!" squealed a voice from the platform. Nathalie beamed at her cousin then glided past, inconspicuously knocking her leg with her purse. "I meesed you so!"  
  
"Grace! I missed you too, but the vacation in France; it was jeest too much! I didn't have time to ow-el you!" Grace Lawrence leaned in close and she and Nathalie did that weird little French thing where one girl kisses another on either cheek. Nathalie was only a half French; up until this summer, she had never even been to France.  
  
Jarvis had been to France upwards of a dozen times, and had never once faked an accent. She returned the favor and shoved Nathalie aside as she finally stepped on the platform.  
  
"Jaiyer-vees!" Nathalie suddenly hollered, and then came over to Jervis' side. "Is... Aunt Geenny well?"  
  
Jervis sighed. "Yes, she's grand."  
  
"And... and Uncle Draco?"  
  
Nathalie was already raking Jarvis' nerves. "...Great. Father's just ducky, Nath."  
  
"What, the Aurors haven't gotten to him yet?" Nathalie mumbled, barely under her breath, French accent forgotten. She then made a show of reaching into her pocket to get a ponytail holder.  
  
"What was that, dear cousin?" Jarvis snapped her head to the side, watching as Nathalie calmly pursed her lips and hid her face with her delicate porcelain arm as she put her hair up.  
  
"Nuhseeng at all, Jarvis." She said, finally looking back at Jarvis with a cocked head. "I coughed."  
  
Jarvis fumed. "You do know how much you annoy me, right? I mean, what reason do you have to be so stuck up, at least my parents aren't... broke bartenders." She referred, of course, to her Uncle Ronald Weasley and Aunt Gabrielle Delacour-Weasley, who had taken over the Leaky Cauldron when the old bartender, Tom, had retired. They were not exactly well off with their four sons and one daughter, especially compared to their kin, Draco and Virginia Malfoy. Jarvis was an only child and a year older than Nathalie, but the feuds their parents had had ever since Ginny announced her engagement to the Death Eater's son, easily carried on to the next generation. It must be mentioned that Draco was never a Death Eater – he was too young during the war to fight seriously, and it's hard to stand for your father's beliefs when he's in Azkaban for them. Though snide, Draco was not that brave.  
  
"Maman—" the French word stuck out annoyingly— "is a barista, thank you very much. And they like what they do, Jervis. Oh wait, I guess Uncle Draco is very happy as a Neo-Death Eater, isn't he?"  
  
"You pretentious little—" Jervis suddenly lunged at Satine.  
  
"Hey, Adam." Sod came up with a slow smirk, walking next to Adam Potter's best friend, Guy Bones. Sod wasn't Sod' real name (that was Sully) but his nickname was so well known even the teachers were known for yelling 'Sod—er—Sully!' after he shoved past them, running down the halls, usually after a prank instigated by him and his partner-in-crime, Chaucer, one son of Gabrielle and Ron, and Nathalie's older brother. Sodersully was another favorite nickname for the boy.  
  
"What do you want, Sod?" Adam asked resignedly, rubbing his emerald eyes—replicas still of his Grandmother, Lily's. dumped It was extraordinary that they would still show, even after blue-eyed James and black-brown Hermione's.  
  
Sod pointed behind Adam, where, he finally noticed, a scuffle was going on. "Your girlfriends are in a catfight over you again." "Bugger..." Adam sighed and motioned for Guy to follow him in a wide path around Nathalie and Jarvis. He knew that even though the fight was most likely not about him—the two girls fought about anything and everything, and although the ownership of him was a popular topic, it had rough competition. Topics of heritage, talent, looks, money, or anything else anyone cared to bring up in the presence of both girls together, could turn to bloodshed if Adam came near.  
  
Ever since the cousins had met Adam at a Weasley family dinner to which his parents had been invited, the two girls had battled endlessly over him. He could remember all too well –stories told over peals of laughter from their parents were so real that they were as good as his own memory – how Jarvis' little three-year-old eyes had lit up and how she had clung to Adam and asked if he would marry her. Adam had just stared until Nathalie, who was two, had pushed Jarvis down on the floor, screaming that he really wanted to marry her. From then on, it had never stopped.  
  
The best thing Jason had thought to do was ignore it.  
  
"Nathalie! Jarvis!"  
  
Nathalie blinked and looked around, finally spotting a red-faced Hagrid looming over the two girls. She grinned winningly. "Bonjour, 'Agrid—" she started, when Jarvis let out a neat punch to her jaw, obviously having not noticed the groundskeeper. Nathalie flew backwards and Jarvis jumped up to tackle her. She glared down at Nathalie, who simply simpered. Jarvis paused, confused, until she was rounded upon by Hagrid and picked up by the collar of her robes.  
  
"'Lo, Hagrid, how's every little thing?" she said jovially as he turned her to face him. She too beamed, a rare expression that made her look even more like her cousin.  
  
He allowed a small smile. Nathalie bristled, sensing attention not directed toward her. "Hagreed, how are you?"  
  
"Hello, Nattie, haven't been up ter much trouble, 'ave yeh?"  
  
"Of course not Hagreed, I jeest... erm."  
  
The girls' eyes met. "She started it." They both confirmed simultaneously.  
  
"I'm sure she did." Hagrid said soothingly to neither of them in particular. "You two, you know. Yer brothers, 'n yer cousins, too, Jarvis, they're hard enough ter handle, then you two 'ad the nerve ter show up... least yer uncles graduated long enough ahead of time fer me t' get a rest," he added, as though making himself feel better, as he set Jarvis down and watched them brush off their robes with a paternal smile. They grinned back at him. "Sure, Hagrid, whatever you say."  
  
"You come down 'n see me sooner 'r later. Be nice ter catch up with yeh." He looked around. "Tell that ter Jason, too, if yeh see 'im." "I sure will, Hagreed, seeing as we are in the same house." Nathalie said, pointedly not looking at Jarvis as the other girl's eyes nearly rolled out of her head.  
  
Jarvis tossed her hair. "Well, seeing as Jason and I are in the same year, I'll have to bring it up to him tomorrow in class."  
  
"Ah shoulda known better 'en to bring 'im up... Well! See yeh, girls."  
  
"Bye, Hagrid!" They called in unison, and then glared at each other before Jarvis went to a carriage with the Slytherin sixth-years and Nathalie with the Gryffindor fifth-years. After he was sure they were gone, Adam slipped out from behind Nathalie's carriage and went to join Guy.  
  



End file.
